


Sleepless Days

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Sometimes the call of the bed outweighs everything else. Roman heeds the call.





	Sleepless Days

Roman’s eyes fluttered open as he stifled a yawn. The light of a dawning sun illuminated the red curtains, casting a crimson hue across the room.

He twisted in his bed, trying to stretch his body in every conceivable way to shake off the sleep. Usually, this was enough to stir the prince from his bed.

But today was different.

He slumped back onto the bed, not feeling rejuvenated at all. He pondered for a second:

_‘I don’t want to get of bed.’_

_…_

_‘Do I have to get out of bed?’_

There were no plans for the day, a rarity in Thomas’ schedule, but nevertheless something his host tried to get every now and again. Usually Roman did not care for days off, a day off was a day further away from the goal of fame and fortune, but today he was thankful for the small blessing.

A quiet day in might be just what he needs.

The door to his bedroom creaked open and unannounced Virgil entered. “uh, Princey, what are you doing?”

“Today I don’t feel like doing anything”

“What?”

“I’m just gonna lay in my bed.”

“Holy shi- did you just make a Bruno mars reference?” Virgil smirked, “You really do have it bad.”

“Is there something wrong with me? I really don’t want to get up.”

Virgil shrugged “I don’t think so. I guess it depends, do you want to be lazy and alone, or just lazy?”

“A prince is never lazy! I just want to be warm and covered in soft.”

“Soft is not a noun”

“Shut up.” The Prince huffed, and turned to his side, facing away from the anxious side, that was until he felt a sudden weight upon him. He turned as much as he could to see Virgil climbing over him to get to the other side of the bed.

“Oof! What the heckity heck are you doing?” Roman groaned.

“I can’t let you outdo me if you’re being a lazy mess today, then so am I”

“Well, why do you have to be on the left side of the bed? In fact, why do you have to be in my bed at all.”

Virgil tilted his head towards the window, where rays of light were seeping through the curtains “Sunspot”

“You’re such a cat.”

The two spent the next 10 minutes in half-hearted conversation, not due to any form of awkwardness, but both understood that the company itself was enough.

The peace was broken however by a knock on the door:

“Roman?” a voice called “It’s Logan. It’s currently 9:45 am, it would be wise to get some sustenance.”

“I’m awake Logan, just not out of bed,” Roman called.

A pause.

“…May I come in?”

“Sure.”

As the door creaked open the logical side entered the room. He looked around cautiously unsure what to do with this anomaly to the routine. He turned to the bed and tilted his head “Is that Virgil?”

“Yo.”

“Virgil you were supposed to wake Roman up, why are you in bed?”

“Like most things, I do with life: I failed”

Roman snorted “Don’t let Patton hear you say that.”

“Regardless: Why aren’t you out of bed Roman?”

The prince shrugged “I’m not too sure, I just didn’t feel like it”

Logan’s eyes widened at the revelation. With swift hands, he produced a notepad and pen from his back pocket and strode forward, barraging Roman with a flurry of questions:

“Do you feel excessive fatigue during the day? Does nighttime sleep not seem to help such fatigue? Have you felt more irritable and confused la-“

“Logan, he doesn’t have hypersomnolence.”

The logical side turned to Virgil, a little bewildered by being beaten to the punch “How do you know what hypersomnolence is?”

“…I’m anxiety. If you don’t think I have spent several sleepless nights perusing the archives of webMD and Psychology Today, then you’re a bigger fool then I thought.”

“I feel like we should probably have a discussion on your… hobbies.”

“We are not re-enacting Dr Phil in my bed!” Roman cut them both off before it could escalate any further.

“I am not in your bed though” Logan pointed out.

“Not what I meant”

“I think you did mean that. Since that is what you said.”

“I mean that it’s not the main takeaway from the sentence, I want a soft not a cold and hard”

“…You do realise none of those are nouns, right?”

“Just get in the bed, Logan!” Virgil whined.

“…alright then.”

The logical side move the bed covers from in front of him and carefully slotted himself to Roman’s right.

“I was honestly expecting more resistance than that.” The prince mused.

“Well, I have stated before how I strongly feel about misusing our sleeping quarters, however, we have all been busy with Thomas’ schedule lately and today is one of his only days off for a while, perhaps having a few extra hours would do no harm. Besides, how am I supposed to understand your point of view if I don’t experience it myself every once and a while”

Roman let out a small aww. “Well that’s very kind of you Lo-”

“He’s gonna make you look at things from his perspective as well, you realise.” Virgil pointed out.

“Well, there is a documentary that I was wanting you to wat-“

“I’ve changed my mind, both of you get out of my bed” Roman cut off.

The two sides began to chuckle beside him.

“We should probably let Pat know none of us will be down for breakfast.” Virgil muttered, shifting his weight so he fell further into the warmth of the covers.

“I’ll drop him a text” Logan responded, retrieving his phone from his front pocket.

It took a matter of minutes for the sound of excited steps to drum up the stairs. The door was kicked open, causing Virgil to almost fall out of the bed by the velocity he had jolted forward.

Patton stood in the doorway, fully prepared in his cat onesie

“Sleepover??!” He shouted in glee.

“I would hardly call this a sleepover” Logan retorted

“It was almost about to be a wake. Jeez Patton, you know Virgil hates loud noises.” Roman sighs

Patton gasps “Oh! I’m sorry kiddo”

Virgil smiled weakly “You can make it up to me.”

“How?”

“Cuddles.”

The sides had previously thought Patton’s smile could not get any wider.

They were wrong.

He leapt forward and lunged onto the bed, the other three just managing to pull their feet up before they were caught in the attack. With a chortle Patton quickly crawled to nestle between Roman and Patton, attaching himself around Virgil.

“Logan, you’re the only person here who’s able to get into bed properly. You are my only friend.” Roman grimaced.

“Although I understand what you mean, it seems odd that this is one of your qualifiers for friendship status.”

“Don’t ruin this.”

“What bought this on by the way Roman?” Patton asked

“Why do people keep asking that? I just don’t feel like it. Virgil said I was being lazy, Logan said I had a sleep disorder.”

“Well it’s probably not either of those things, you probably just want to be comfortable.” Patton smiled

“Really?” Roman mused

“Well sure kiddo! It doesn’t matter how hard you work, some days you just need comfort, and there is nothing more comfortable than a warm soft bed and some good friends!”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Nothing like a relaxing Tuesday morning, am I right?” Roman yawned.

“Guys?” Thomas’ voice echoes throughout the room “Just to let you know: it’s Monday, not Tuesday. We kind need to do the video today, sorry!”

 

 

“…Postpone this until tomorrow?”

Three voices begrudgingly agreed.


End file.
